Just Friends!
by Nick-J'z-Girl
Summary: Troy and Gabriella are Just Friends. Will they ever become more? One-shot!


**Disclaimer: I do not own the Jonas Brothers or their song Just Friends. I also don't own the characters from High School Musical 1&2!**

* * *

**There she goes again  
The girl I'm in love with  
It's cool we're just friends**

I stood there awestruck as my best friend, Gabriella Montez, walked away from my, Troy Bolton, locker to get to her first period class. I loved everything about that girl. The way she laughed, the way she walked, the way she talked, everything! But the bad thing about it, we are Just Friends. Nothing more. But I couldn't help but long and dream about if we could ever be more.

**We walk the halls at school  
We know it's casual  
It's cool we're just...  
**

As I was walking down the hallway with her later that day I couldn't help but smile at everything. She just brightened up everything!

**  
I don't wanna lead you on  
No  
The truth is I've grown fond  
Yeah**

**Everyone knows it's meant to be  
Falling in love, just you and me  
'Til the end of time  
'Til I'm on her mind  
It'll happen**

I smiled at my other best friend Chad Danfourth as he walked up to me while Gabi talked to Taylor Mckessie.

"Dude! You two are so meant to be!" he exclaimed. I looked at Gabi and smiled. If only she knew that…

**I've been making lots of plans  
Like a picket fence and a rose garden  
I'll just keep on dreaming  
But it's cool cause we're just friends**

I sat on my bed after school that day drawing in my 'Dream Journal', in which I kept pictures of my fantasies of me and Gabriella, when my computer dinged signaling I had an IM. I got up and walked over to it to see that Gabi was the one who IMed me. I smiled and read it and wrote back.

**XoXoGabi-BearoXoX: **Hey.

**XxXTroy-the-Basketball-BoiXxX: **Hi

**Small talk on IM  
Just one word sentences  
It's cool we're just friends  
And if I had my way  
We would talk and talk all day  
Yeah**

**XoXoGabi-BearoXoX: **Bye.

**XxXTroy-the-Basketball-BoiXxX: **Bye.

_**XoXoGabi-BearoXoX has logged off.**_

**Everyone knows it's meant to be  
Falling in love, just you and me  
'Til the end of time  
'Til I'm on her mind  
It'll happen  
I've been making lots of plans  
Like a picket fence and a rose garden  
I'll just keep on dreaming  
But it's cool cause we're just friends**

I was laying in my bed just thinking about how great it would be if me and Gabriella got married when she walked in and came over and kissed me hard on the lips to which I fully responded to.

**Thinking about how  
We're gonna say our vows  
It's cool we're just friends**

_**A few Years Later**_

I was standing at the alter of a church more nervous than I had ever been in my entire life but when I saw her in all of her beautiful glory my nerves vanished.

**As she walks down the aisle  
I see all my friends smile  
Cause now we're more than friends**

**Everyone knows it's meant to be  
Falling in love, just you and me  
'Til the end of time  
'Til I'm on her mind  
It'll happen  
We've been making lots of plans**

"I do" she said with tear in her eyes. I smiled.

"You may now kiss the bride" the priest stated. I leaned down and gave her the most passionate kiss ever.

**Like a picket fence and a rose garden  
I'll just keep on dreaming  
Keep on thinking  
Of when we used to be just friends**

"This house is amazing!" she exclaimed. We were currently standing in front of a beautiful house, with a picket fence and a rose garden in front of it. I smiled and rested my hands on her inflated stomach and leaned down and rested my forehead against hers and then kissed her softly.

"Me too!" I said then kissed her again.

**La la la la  
La la la la  
La la la la  
When we used to be just friends  
(when we used to be)  
La la la la  
La la la la (yeah)  
La la la la (yeah)  
When we used to be just friends**

We were now sitting on the front porch while Gabi was holding our 7 month old little boy, Jacob Scott Bolton. I smiled and looked out over my front yard to see my other three kids, Kayla Nicole who is seven years old, Skyler Nicholas who is five years old, and my little Alexis Maria who is now three years old, playing tag with each other. I smiled and leaned down and kissed Gabi softly.

"I love you Gabi." I said. She smiled up at me.

"I love you too. Aren't you glad that we used to be Just Friends?"

* * *

**OMG! I know i haven't updated in forever so i thought i would give you a Oneshot! Enjoy!  
**


End file.
